


I love my monster (Dipper love story yaoi)

by Shadowmonsterkiller



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action, Adventure, Demons, F/M, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Monsters, Original Character(s), Romance, Yaoi, made up species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsterkiller/pseuds/Shadowmonsterkiller
Summary: (yaoi or boy x boy will be in here don't like don't read also male pregnancy) He returned Gravity falls after he finished high school and his sister came along. He found out Wendy has a boyfriend. He kinda felt hurt. He meets a person named Shadow in the forest. He says it is his first time in Gravity falls. Dipper also finds a different journal with a lot of creatures and monsters. Some that weren't even in the last journals. But it has a name in it, the name is Dan Mys. Dipper is curious who this person was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I originally made this on a different website. I love writing random stories that come up into my mind. I don't really know how to use this website yet. So, I am still learning. This will also be my first story on here for a test thing. I don't know how to put it.

Warning I haven't finished the series yet so it will put how I want it to be.

If you don't like, don't read.

**Dipper pov**

"Hey, are getting there yet?" Mabel asks. "Almost." I say. "You said that a few minutes ago." she said and pouted. "You have to be patient." I say.

We are going back to Gravity falls after we finished high school. "I can't wait." she said. After a long ride. We finally get to the Mystery Shack. "Yay!" she shouts.

I sigh. "You guys finally got here." Stan said. "Hi, Stan." I say. "Come on." he said. We go inside with our stuff.

The building got kinda bigger over time. "You guys can finally have your own rooms." he said. "Yes!" I shout. I don't need to deal with her. "Okay." Mabel said.

I put my stuff in the room I am given. I walk outside for awhile. I see something. I pick it up. It looks like a journal. It says it is Dan Mys journal of monsters and demons.

I look and see past monsters and other monsters that I haven't heard of before. I say a monster that caught my eye. I read it out loud.

"This type of monster is dangerous usually. Usually looks like a human but when it gets angry it will change. The more angry it gets the more scary it gets. This monster can't be killed. But can only believed to be killed by others of its species only." I say.

"Wow, that is interesting." I say. I walk and sit under a tree. I hear something. Then I hear a branch break then I see a person fall from it.

"Ouch." he said. "Who are you?" I ask. "I am Shadow and you?" He asks. "Dipper." I say. I notice he looks kinda weird. He has pale skin, kinda long black, silver, white hair, silver right eye and light red left eye. 

"What is it?" he asks. "You look unique." I say. "Oh, really?" he asks. I nod. "Oh, thanks. I like your hat. It looks cool." he said.

"Thanks." I say. "Do you live around here?" he asks. I nod. "What you doing out here?" he asks. "Just out here. Mostly just reading this weird journal I found." I say.

He looks at it. "You like monsters?" he asks. "Yeah, they are cool." I say. "Yeah they can be but also they can be horrible also." he said. "True." I say. We talk for awhile.

"Where do you live?" I ask. "Ummmm, I just got here a few hours ago and I have no place to stay." He said. "You can stay with me." I say. "Okay." he said. He follows me back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dipper pov**

Shadow follows me back to the Mystery Shack. "This is where you are staying?" he asks.

"Is there something wrong with it?" I ask. "Nah, I saw this place early. Isn't selling stuff here?" he asks.

I nod. "Dipper, who is he?" I hear my sister ask. "I am Shadow." he said. "I am Mabel, nice to meet you." she said.

"Nice to meet you too." he said. I ask Stan if Shadow can stay here. He said he can but I would have to share a room with him then.

I don't mind I guess. I go outside to see Wendy and a guy. "Hi, Wendy." I say. "Oh, hi Dipper." she said.

"Who is he?" I ask. "This is my boyfriend." she said. Did she just say boyfriend? "Is there something wrong, Dipper?" she asks.

"Nothing." I say. "Hi, Wendy. I am Shadow." Shadow said. "Nice to meet you I guess." she said.

"Nice to meet you too." he said. I go inside. Shadow follows me. "Is there something wrong?" he asks.

I don't answer. "Hmmmm." he said. "What?" I ask. "I think you were upset about something. Was it about her having a boyfriend?" he asks.

He was right. "Life isn't fair to say." he said. "Yeah, I know. I was really hoping to be with her but I guess I can't now." I say.

"I am sorry." he said. "Hey, wanna read more of the journal I found?" I ask. He nods. We read more in our room.

"I think that is interesting but what does that mean?" I ask pointing at that one monster that was interesting to me early today.

"Well, are you sure you want to know?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "Well, it means they have ability to mate with other males. Mostly because a lot of females may have been disappearing at the time. Probably got that ability because they didn't want there species to die out." he said.

"Weird." I say. "Yeah it is." he said. 

_2 months later_

I started to feel weird around Shadow. I don't know why. "Hey, Dipper. Wanna come with me and go into the pond I found?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say. We go swimming in the pond that Shadow found. It was found. It took me awhile to guess why I am feeling weird around Shadow.'

I like him. 

**Shadow pov**

I don't know what I would do if they found out. What would they do? How would they react? I am afraid.

True I have been living with humans along time. I got used being around them. Some of my species don't like humans believing they are gonna get hunted.

I don't want Dipper to leave me. I really care about him. He is a good friend.

**Dipper pov**

_a year later_

"Hey, Shadow. Can I tell you something?" I ask. "Sure." he said. "Ummmm, I... I... I like you." I say nervously.

"I was curious when you were gonna say that." he said. "Wait, you knew!" I shout. "Hey, don't yell. I could tell you like me by the way you acted around me." he said and smiled.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" I ask. "Because I was gonna make sure." he said. "Oh." I say.

"Does that make we are dating now?" he asks. "Wait, ummm. Sure." I say. "Okay." he said and smiled.

We talk for awhile. "Hey, Dipper!" Mabel shouted. We go towards Mabel. "What do you need?" I ask.

"I got a boyfriend!" she said. "Good for you." I say sarcastically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Back where to what they were talking about after they agreed to date each other.

**Shadow pov**

I should tell him. "I also have something to tell you. I was afraid to tell you this because I didn't know how you would really react." I say.

"Okay, what is it?" he asks. "Well...I am a monster." I say. "The one I am been really interested in since I found journal, that monster?" he asks.

I nod. I am afraid he will get scared. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. You haven't tried to kill me or done anything bad." he said.

"So, you don't mind me being a monster?" I ask. "I don't mind." he said. "I am glad." I say.

Back to normal time

**Dipper pov**

"I got a boyfriend!" she said. "Good for you." I say sarcastically. "He is so awesome!" she shouted. "Okay." I say. "Well, maybe we can meet him once you feel ready to." Shadow said.

"Okay." she said happily and left. "I am curious who her boyfriend is." I say. "I know who he is because one of my abilities but now i am worried." he said.

"What you mean?" I ask. "She is with the prince of my species." he said. "Oh. Does he hate humans?" I ask. "Not really but I am guessing he is looking for me. He might hurt her just to make me come out." he said.

"Can't you just kill him?" I ask. "Yeah but I don't think your sister will like that. Also I am way stronger then the king himself." he said.

"Wait, you are the special one that was said in the journal." I say. "Yup. I can get stronger and others can by absorbing others powers. But they have to be dead first to do that." he said.

"Oh." I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**M** **abel pov**

"Hey, Palo!" I shout. "Hey, Mabel." he said. "Do I get a kiss?" I ask. "Hmmm, maybe." he said and chuckled.

"Please." I say. "Fine, you win." he said then kissed me. "Yay!" I shout. He laughs. "You are funny, Mabel." he said. 

**D** **ipper pov**

"Hey, Dipper." I hear Shadow say. "Hi." I say. "Hey, guys!" I hear Mable shout. "Do you need something?" I ask.

"I brought my boyfriend with me!" she shouted. 'He can't smell me. I have to ability to smell like full human to him, so he won't attack me.' Shadow said to me telepathically.

'Okay.' I say. He nods. "Hey." we say. "Hi, I am Palo." Mabel boyfriend said. "Hi, I am Mabel twin brother and my name is Dipper and this is Shadow." I say.

"Nice to meet you both." he said. "Nice to meet you too, Palo." Shadow said. "Anyways, Palo didn't you say you gonna take me somewhere special?" Mabel asks.

"Yeah, lets go." Palo said. "Bye guys!" Mabel shouted leaving with Palo. "How about we have some fun?" Shadow asks. "Wait, right now?" I ask.

"Yeah." he said. "Ummm, sure." I say. "You don't need to, if you don't want too." he said. "Also what type of fun?" I ask. "Not sexually fun." he said and laughed.

"Okay, good." I say. He kisses me. After a few seconds I start to kiss back. "Should we take a walk in the forest for awhile?" he asks.

"Sure." I say. We walk around the forest for awhile. "Also if you are worried. Nobody saw us kiss." he said. Wait, how he know was worried about that.

Wow, I guess he does know everything. "Yup." he said and laughed. "Wait, are you reading my mind?" I ask. "Maybe." he said also looking like trying not to laugh.

Then he laughs. "Fine I was." he said. I cross my arms. "Why?" I ask. "Because I do it sometimes without meaning it. Sorry." he said.

"I guess I forgive you." I say. "Okay." he said. We go back. "Oh, you guys are finally back." Mabel said. "Yeah, we are, did you need something?" Shadow asks.

"No." Mabel said and went inside. We go inside. "Anyways, I am going to bed." Mabel said and went to her room. We go to our shared room.

I get dressed into my pjs. Shadow is already into his because he can use his magic to cheat. I was about to get into my bed. Until I was grabbed.

"Hey." I say. He grabs and makes me sleep with him. "Shadow." I say trying to get free. I don't know if he is actually asleep or pretending.

After awhile I fell asleep. When I wake up. I hear a camera flash. I wake up to see Mabel taking a picture of me and Shadow sleeping together.

"Mabel!" I shout. Shadow wakes up. "Huh?" he says. He looks around. I go after Mabel. "Delete that picture!" I shout. "Nope!" she shouts back.

She gets to Wendy and shows her. Why?! "Wait, he was sleeping with Shadow. Wow, I can't believe he is gay." Wendy said.

I want to cry now. "I will take this." Shadow said and took Mabel phone. "Hey, give it back." Mabel said. "No, you weren't nice." he said.

Shadow is already dressed. "Also, Wendy you get to say sorry to Dipper or you will get it." he said. "But..." Wendy said. "Now!" he shouts.

"Fine. I am sorry, Dipper." she said. "Hey, Shadow whatcha gonna do with my phone?" Mabel asks. "I will take it for 2 hours. Also I gonna keep that one picture." he said.

"Shadow!" I shout. "Oh, come I want it." he said. He comes up to me. I pout. "You angry me now?" he asks then smirks. "Maybe." I say still pouting and not looking at him.

He turns me to face him then he kisses me. "Hey!" I shout. "People shouldn't judge who people love. The gender shouldn't matter. Love is love. As long as they are happy." he said.

"Okay, got it." Wendy said. "Anyways, Dipper get dressed." he said. "Okay. I gonna." I say. I go back upstairs and get dressed. All of sudden Shadow is in the door way and scares me.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you." he said. "It's okay." I say and sigh. "Anyways, what should we do today?" he asks. "I don't know yet." I say.

"Okay." he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

(warning this mostly gonna be in Mabel pov and also gonna be a short chapter) (also the picture is what Palo looks like)

_Time skip after what happened last chapter at the end (XD i am to lazy to explain)_

**Mabel pov**

"Hey, Palo!" I shout. "Yes?" he asks. "Lets go have some fun." I say. "Where do you want to go this time?" he asks.

"Somewhere really fun!" I shout. "Okay." he said. "Wait, I got something for you." he said.

"Oooo, what is it?" I ask excited. He gives me a necklace.([What it looks like](http://www.abaxion.com/qp012.jpg))

"Wow, that is so cool. Thanks." I say. "Don't lose it." he said. "I won't." I say.

**Palo pov**

She doesn't know what it is for. If she is near any other monster or unhuman creature the necklace will glow.

"Don't lose it." I say. "I won't." she said. "Okay." I say.

**Mabel pov**

Palo and I went to somewhere fun and had a lot of fun. "I want something sweet to eat." I say.

"What would you want?" he asks. "Chocolate." I say. "Okay, I will get you some. I will be back." he said.

He comes back after awhile and gives me chocolate. "Thanks." I say and start to eat the chocolate.

"Welcome." he said. After that. Palo went home and so did I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter  
> Also do you think that the necklace will glow when Mabel gets near Shadow?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Chapter I recently updated. Actually today on the website.

**Mabel pov**

"Hey, I am back." I shout to Shadow and Dipper. "Okay." they say. I go up to them.

Shadow looks at my necklace.

**Shadow pov**

When I look at Mabel's necklace it is a monster/unhuman finder. Means it will glow when she gets near anything not human.

I am in full human form soon I know it won't glow. "Who gave you the necklace?" I ask.

"My boyfriend gave it to me." she said. "Okay." I say. I go with Dipper and tell him.

"I am glad it didn't glow. So, it would warn him?" he asks. I nod. "Oh okay." he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter
> 
> Also sorry for it being a very short chapter

**Author's Note:**

> See you in the next chapter


End file.
